Scarlet Ribbons Episode Tag
by TheMentalistGirl
Summary: AU - SPOILERS 4x01 "¿Te sientes diferente? ¿Te sientes mejor como para abrirte a una nueva relación… sentimental?" Preguntó Lisbon al fin.  Jane la miró por unos momentos y luego al frente. "Bueno,como te dije.. Jisbon


Bueno, esto es un universo alternativo.

Olvidemos por un momento que Jane engañó al jurado mintiendo descaradamente para poder librarse de la cárcel. Bravo, Patrick. Te quedó espectacular. ¡Estás loco! ¿Cuántas veces nos has mentido y no lo hemos sabido? xD En fin… Mister _mentiritas "piadosas"_ (pero como nos gusta) Como iba diciendo…. creamos que todo lo que salió de esos lindos labios fue 100% sincero. xD

También olvidemos que Jane le ha dicho a Lisbon: "Red John sigue vivo." ;)

(Conste con esto no he dicho que no me gustó el final. Que sí. Que me gustó.)

En fin, disfruten este one-shot.

* * *

><p>Scarlet Ribbons Episode Tag<p>

La puerta de la corte del condado de Sacramento se abría para la salida de Patrick Jane. El hombre dio algunos pasos hacia las escaleras y se detuvo por un momento. Con un respiro profundo, sintió la brisa acariciarle la cara; la señal de la libertad.

El discurso del ex consultor había sido fuerte, preciso y contundente para que el jurado deliberara a su favor declarándolo _no culpable_ de todos los cargos imputados en su contra.

Miró hacia a sus alrededores y vio a su ex compañera de trabajo observarlo desde el otro lado de la carretera.

Teresa Lisbon tomaba café sentada en una silla de las mesas que se encontraban al aire libre frente a la corte.

Jane levantó su mano en son de saludo y sonrió fingidamente al verla.

Ella, por el contrario, se levantó con una sonrisa reluciente en la cara a la vez que lanzaba el vaso de café ya vacio al zafacón que tenía justo a su lado. Ella estaba feliz de que todo había salido bien. Estaba feliz de verlo libre.

El auto de Lisbon estaba estacionado justo en frente de ella, así que caminó hacia él sin dejar de sonreír y de mirar a su ex compañero el cual cruzaba la calle con las debidas precauciones.

Jane se detuvo en la puerta del copiloto y la miró sonriendo con suavidad. Ella le sonrió con felicidad y complicidad a la vez que abría la puerta del conductor. Una última mirada de reojo y la mujer se sentaba en el asiento de su auto.

Jane opacó su sonrisa fingida con una cara de preocupación antes de subir. Se montó y cerró la puerta. Lisbon encendió el motor y se puso en marcha de inmediato.

Habían pasado algunos minutos desde que habían salido de la corte. Ambos estaban en silencio. Jane parecía pensativo y Lisbon se percató de ello.

"Y… ¿ahora qué?" Preguntó la agente suspendida buscándole conversación.

"¿Ahora?" Respondió Jane con otra pregunta ladeando un poco la cabeza. "Bueno… un té en algún lugar." Respondió mirándola.

"No. Quiero decir que vas a hacer ahora. Has hecho lo que te propusiste a hacer. Tuviste tu venganza."

"Todo ha sido muy reciente, Lisbon. Necesito un poco de tiempo para pensar." Dijo mirando a la carretera. "Pero supongo que este es el comienzo de una nueva vida." Ahora la observaba.

"Aja…" Contestó ella esperando más.

"Supongo que haré lo único que sé hacer. Ofrecer mis servicios de asesoría." Añadió volviendo a mirar a la carretera.

"¿Sabes? Hubieses sido un buen abogado." Le dijo Lisbon sonriendo grandemente.

Jane sonrió un poco.

"¿Tú crees?" Preguntó mirando ahora hacia el cristal de la puerta.

"Por supuesto. Hiciste tremendo trabajo en corte hoy. Lograste que un jurado te declarara no culpable de un asesinato… "

"Eso fue pura suerte."

"Sabes que no." Espetó Lisbon. "Deja de fingir modestia que no te cae. Eres un maestro de la manipulación." Dijo Lisbon sonriendo incrédula y negando con la cabeza. "Ok. Ya dijiste que piensas seguir trabajando, pero en cuanto…. ¿a lo personal?"

"¿Cómo que a lo personal?" Preguntó Jane.

"Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo." Dijo Lisbon en voz baja sin mirarlo.

"No. No sé, Lisbon."

La estaba incomodando. El quería que preguntara sin rodeos.

"¿Te sientes diferente? ¿Te sientes mejor como para abrirte a una nueva relación… sentimental?" Preguntó Lisbon al fin.

Jane la miró por unos momentos y luego al frente.

"Bueno… como te dije… todo es muy reciente… pero supongo que sí. ¿Por qué no?"

Lisbon sonrió ahora un poco sosa.

"Muy bien."

"Si…" Dijo Jane ahora cruzando los brazos. "¿Por qué la pregunta?"

"Mereces ser feliz. Darte una oportunidad. Eres un hombre aún joven…. Guapo... e interesante…."

"¿En realidad crees que lo soy, Lisbon?" Preguntó con su sonrisa insoportable de siempre.

"¿Cómo es tu tipo de mujer?" Lisbon cerró los ojos por un momento y apretó los dientes.

Jane la miró de reojo y sonrió con suavidad.

"¿Por qué quieres saber?" Preguntó Jane intrigado.

"Es cierto. Es algo que no me interesa." Espetó Lisbon de inmediato.

"Está bien. Somos amigos, Lisbon. Bueno…."

"No tienes que decirme si no lo deseas."

"Tiene que ser alguien en la que pueda confiar. Alguien fuerte… alguien… en paz consigo misma. Alguien mejor que yo."

Lisbon apretaba los labios al escucharlo. El corazón se le quería salir del pecho.

"Alguien… que conozca mi lado oscuro y siga amándome."

"Estás pidiendo demasiado." Dijo Lisbon riendo.

Jane no pudo evitar reír de igual manera.

"Si. Creo que me quedaré viudo para toda la vida." Dijo Jane para luego dar un suspiro y mirar por la ventana.

Lisbon bajó la velocidad del auto y se alineó en una esquina de la carretera. Se quedó mirando hacia el frente con rostro serio.

Jane la miró con preocupación.

"¿Por qué te detienes? ¿Te duele mucho la herida? Puedo conducir si lo deseas." Le dijo Jane quitándose el cinturón de seguridad.

"Quiero ser esa alguien." Contestó Lisbon sin dejar de mirar al frente.

Jane se quedó mirándola con rostro algo desencajado. Aún seguía aguantando el cinturón de seguridad en las manos.

¿Qué?" Preguntó incrédulo.

"Que quiero ser esa alguien." Dijo Lisbon ahora mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos. "Siempre he querido serlo." Le confesó con voz algo quebrada.

Jane tomó un respiro profundo.

"¿Lo dices en serio?" Le preguntó mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

"¿Estoy mintiendo?" Dijo mirándolo de igual manera.

Luego de unos segundos, Jane rozó el cabello de Lisbon con suavidad y movió un fleco que se encontraba en su frente escondiéndolo detrás de su oreja con su dedo índice.

"No." Susurró Jane.

"Te quiero." Dijo mirándolo a los ojos. "En silencio. Desde hace tiempo." Lisbon comenzó a hablar con desesperación. "Me costaba aceptarlo, pero…"

Un beso apretado hizo que callara todo lo que quería decir.

Cinco segundos, ambos con los ojos cerrados. Labios con labios; sin moverse; solo ejerciendo presión como dos imanes.

La separación fue dolorosa. Ambos corazones latían sin cesar y ambas miradas se decían cuanto se amaban. No hacían falta palabras para expresar que sentían el uno por el otro.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos mirándose hasta que Jane rompió el contacto primero.

"Como puedes ver… yo también siento lo mismo." Dijo volviendo a acomodarse en su asiento.

Lisbon ahora miraba al frente secándose las lágrimas.

"Pero necesito tiempo, Lisbon." Dijo con tristeza y preocupación. Tenía temor a como ella pudiera reaccionar a eso.

"Lo sé. Te entiendo. Todo esto… no ha sido fácil. Necesitas… espacio. Lo respetaré." Dijo ella ahora mirándolo a los ojos.

"Gracias." Dijo él más tranquilo.

"Te esperaré... el tiempo que sea necesario." Le dijo ella con sinceridad.

Jane asintió.

"Pero tampoco es que te tardes diez años. Ósea, ni tanto ni, tan poco."

Ahora los dos sonreían con complicidad.

Jane tomó la mano de Lisbon y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

"¿Te tomas un té en Starbucks?" Preguntó la agente con ternura.

"¡Por supuesto! Me muero de ganas." Contestó Jane sonriendo grandemente.

"¿Y luego?" Preguntó Lisbon mirándolo de reojo con una sonrisa picarona.

"¿Luego? Necesito dormir. Mi mente está muy cansada."

"Ok. En marcha." Dijo saliéndose de la orilla de la carretera para volver a esta.

El auto se alejó y se confundió entre los demás en la autopista.

* * *

><p>Reviews?<p> 


End file.
